All This Time
by ministop1992
Summary: I am invisible, and I am good at it. That was until I went to the rooftop and saw Usui Takumi.


**All This Time**

 _by ministop1992_

* * *

 _ **Summary:** I am invisible, and I am good at it. That was until I went to the rooftop and saw Usui Takumi._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Kaichou wa Maid Sama belongs to Hiro Fujiwara_

 _ **Author's notes:** Heya! J Another oneshot here before I finally upload my first Maid-sama multichaptered story. Actually this is not the one I intended to post. This is just a random thought, but I ended up finishing it earlier than the other one. Anyway, I hope you'll still enjoy! Don't forget to review okay?_

* * *

Okay. Here's the thing:

I am the type of girl who people don't usually look at. I am a wall-flower. A nobody. I am the one who tries so hard just to be recognized or to be important. I am the one who loved, but it went unrequited and painful.

And honestly, I am used to that. Many times in our lives, we don't get what we want anyway. Usually, we don't get things even though we fight so hard for it. Sometimes, it's exhausting. So for me, after all the battles I went through, I only fight the battle I can win. I do my best in my studies, extracurricular activities and work. That way I can forget the fact that I went so stupid for multiple of times for a certain person. That way I can forget the fact that I forgot to love myself by loving my best friend and my childhood playmate, Hinata Shintani.

How would I know that it wouldn't turn out well anyway? Since we were kids, things were already aligned for us. My family and his were close. We knew each other very well. We were inseparable. Shintani was the only man I trusted after my father left us. I tried to push the idea of not being with him, but when he saw another, it hit me. I tried to tell him what I feel even though it's hard, but for some reasons, he chose the other. Although we promised to stay as friends, it was hard. It was hard to pretend that I was okay when I knew very well the only thing you want is to be with that person.

So I lived my life, trying to be strong. I was used to it, until the day I met Usui Takumi.

To be honest, I didn't see him coming. After all, he wasn't the type of man whom I want to get associated with. Even though he was the silent and observant one, the fact that he was many steps ahead of me was a downfall. I was a nobody, remember? I was sure that he would never look at me. From time to time, I was convinced that no woman can be enough for a guy who has it all -looks, intelligence, talent and maybe, kindness.

However, one afternoon, I found myself standing on the school rooftop. I was looking at the campus, looking at the smiles of my classmates and friends. Then, after a while, tears came falling.

Why does it have to be this way?

Why do I have to struggle all the time?

Why do I always left alone?

Why do I always feel unloved?

"You know I never expected a strong woman like you to break down."

I gasped, panicking. I easily recognized the voice because I heard it for a few times even if he wasn't speaking to me. "What are you doing here?" I asked softly, controlling my shaky voice. I didn't look back for I didn't want him to see further how messed up I am.

"I'm always here." Usui answered.

With that, my golden eyes flew wide in realization. During my down moments, I would always go up here to cry and to let out all my frustrations. "Since when?"

"You don't want to know."

"That's it. I'm leaving." I said, wiping all the tears and composing myself before I face him. He probably knew too much and I wouldn't want him to pity me.

"Don't." Usui said, softly. "I think you need this place more than me this time. Stay here." He continued as he walked towards me. He moved closer and closer, until he stopped.

I remained silent, still looking at the horizon.

"I won't ask what's wrong. You probably won't tell me anyway, but-" Usui whispered. Then with one swift move, I felt two strong hands encircled my waist.

Normally, I would have struggled to get away and would have kicked his ass for suddenly hugging a stranger. However, I didn't move. His touch was unexpectedly comforting. "I…"

"It's okay," He assured me. "but please never ever for get that you are special, Ayuzawa."

Closing my eyes, I surrendered. I took a deep breath, and let the man support me for a moment. I was on his arms for a few minutes when he slowly retrieved his hands. Slowly, he stepped back, turned around to walk away.

Finally, I pulled all the courage I have to turn to him. I didn't say anything as I watched his back as he walked towards the door. Then I smiled. That moment, I knew to my heart that my days will never be the same again. I knew that I would finally get what I deserved. This time, I wouldn't be a nobody. This time I would feel the love I wished for by running back into Usui Takumi's arms.


End file.
